Chedorlaomer XXI
Chedorlaomer XXI (b. 1479 BC) was the 109th King of Elam and 63rd Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1445-1428 BC. He was the son and heir of Emperor Chedorlaomer XX. In 1453 as a Prince his father Emperor Chedorlaomer XX was charged with aiding the Assyrian general Atalu-šumia in his fight against the Lullubian cities in the land of Zamua after their rebellion against the Assyrians. Prince Chedorlaomer was able to take Larbusa and Bunasi, however the King of Bit-Ištar intervened and convinced his father the Emperor that the Assyrians had no right to claim dominion over the land of Zamua. Prince Chedorlaomer was ordered to keep the cities of Larbusa and Bunasi in Elamite hands and to not grant Assyrians entry. In 1450 BC, during the Imperial war with Assyria (1452-1448 BC) the Assyrians attempted to take Bit-Ištar as punishment, but were defeated by an Elamite force lead by Crown Prince Chedorlaomer. In 1445, shortly before his father's death he was named Governor of the Tabalian city of Ubarbašša. However, a few months after taking this position his father died and he returned to Susa to be crowned Emperor. His younger brother Prince Ukuk-Atta was named Governor in his place. In 1444 Ukuk-Atta was named King of Ubarbašša. In 1443 he contributed largely to the reconstruction of the Temple of Išhara in the Kingdom of Emar, which had been dammaged in the Yamkhad invasion. In 1441 Ida-Maras was invaded again by Carchemish, which prompted the Kingdom of Simurrum to seek the protection of the Empire that same year. The Emperor went to the aid of the Ida-Maras Kings. He fought the Carchemish armies during the battle at Ašnakkum, then at Qirdahat, defeated the Carchemish army and forced them to retreat from Ida-Maras following the battle at Malhatum in 1440 BC. In 1439 the Carchemish army invaded Hurra, however were beaten back that same year. In 1438 the Emperor invaded the Kingdom of Karana on the request of it's king to liberate it from subjugation to Carchemish. Chedorlaomer defeated the Carchemish army twice in Karana, once at the city of Karana and once in Rakna. In 1437 BC he retook Subatum which had previously belonged to the King of Karana until 1450 BC when it was invaded by Carchemish. The Emperor returned Subatum to the King of Karana only after he agreed to make Karana into a member nation of the Empire. In 1436, seeing as Ida-Maras had still not decided to openly join the Empire, the Emperor invaded the Ida-Maras city of Šuna, summoned all the Kings of Ida-Maras and warned that that Ida-Maras would be made into a colony or given over to Carchemish to do as they would please should they not become a nation of the Empire. The Kings of Ida-Maras were forced to agree, and Ida-Maras became a federal state like Zalmaqqum. In 1434 Carchemish once again invaded Ida-Maras. The army, lead by King Ben-Bitbahiani III of Carchemish, was defeated overwhelmingly at Nithum. King Ben-Bitbahiani III died at Nithum. The Emperor seized the chance and invaded Carchemish, however he was defeated in Carchemish by it's new King I-sharruma III in the battle of Uršum. Another peace was declared between the Empire and Carchemish, with Ida-Maras and Karana becoming "vassals" of Chedorlaomer XXI according to the agreement. In 1432 he supported the coup of Datafarnah II, Vassal King of the Median city of Kišessim in deposing the ruling house in Amatian Media and seizing the throne of which he had been a vassal of himself. Datafarnah's grandfather Brzanarava was a General of the Amattian Median Kings. His son Datafarnah I was a lieutenant who was rewarded for his services by being named Vassal King of the city of Kišessim. The Datafarnah's soon developed a very friendly relationship with the Elamite Kings, Kišessim being a boarder town between Amatian Media and Elam. The Kings of Kišessim became allies of the Elamite Kings and intervened in their favour with the King at Amat. The Empire's Relationship with Amat greatly improved following the move and King Datafarnah married his son and future King Ahurafarnah III to Chedorlaomer XXI's sister Kuku-uraše in 1431. Chedorlaomer XXI died at Susa in 1428 BC and was succeeded by his son Unpahash-Napirisha V.